Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas
}} Las aventuras de Jewel cuidando mascotas (Jewel's Adventures in Pet Sitting en la versión original) es el decimocuarto episodio perteneciente a la primera temporada de la serie de Netflix estrenada el 10 de Enero del 2017. Sinopsis Jewel y Storm E. discuten con sus gatos debido a celos y diferentes puntos de vista respectivamente. Argumento Storm E estaba tocando canción pero ella nota a su gato algo inusual: bota objetos y está más cariñoso. Por tanto decide llevar a su gato donde Rosy e intenta llamar a Dot, Crumbs y Spot para que cuiden a Poodle pero ninguna contestan. Finalmente recurre a Jewel, quién al cuidarla su gata se vuelve celosa y tira la tiara para hacer que Poodle vaya por ella y se pierda. Su intento falla y por tanto la gata de Jewel sale del salón de Jewel para luego quedarse con Spot, pero como la ve haciendo pinturas arrojando lodo decide retirarse. Mientras tanto Rosy evalúa al gato de Storm E. y le comenta a su dueña que está enamorado. En la plaza Storm E. le menciona a su gato que quiere irse debido a su filosofía de "cada quién por su lado" provocando que se molestara y retirara. thumb|Storm E. se pregunta quién podría cuidar a su mascota|260px Jewel tras aplicarle el tratamiento de belleza a Poodle, descubre que en realidad era rosa envés de gris. Mientras tanto, la gata de Jewel va con su valija donde Dot, quién se va a una caminata larga a los bosques de Lalaloopsy para recolectar hongos, en donde le menciona que no habrá electricidad, lujos y comida extra; esto no convence a la gata de Jewel y decide retirarse. Finalmente la gata de Jewel se va donde Rosy, donde le dice a la propietaria homónima que está siendo reemplazada. Rosy le menciona que sabe lo del amor entre ambos mininos, para hacerle entender que su amor por su felina pareja no reemplazará al amor que tiene por su dueña. Y que lo mismo ocurre con Jewel, donde ella no reemplazará a su mascota por Poodle. De vuelta al salón, Storm E. le dice a Jewel que no le gusto el nuevo atuendo de Poodle comentando que la convirtió en "una copia de ella misma", lo que entristece a Poodle. Jewel le responde diciéndole que la detesta "sólo porque es de color diferente" (En la versión original Storm E. estaba apunto de refutarle''de Netflix Storm E.: What do you mean-''). Pero antes de que la discusión avanzara, Spot llega y le comenta a Jewel que su gata quiso quedarse en su casa, por tanto esto la alerta y va en búsqueda de su mascota en la granja de Sunny y Berry y donde Forest, mientras canta como la extraña. thumb|260px|Lo que comenzaría como un acto desinteresado, pronto le daría problemas a Jewel Storm E. al ver que su mascota no ha aparecido, hace lo mismo buscando a su mascota en el hospital de Rosy, el restaurante de Crumbs, el garaje de Ace y la granja de Sunny y Berry. Al no encontrarla, continúa su canción en la plaza principal donde Spot le menciona que el cambio es como uno lo vea. Al recibir este consejo, Storm E. cede a su postura y se disculpa con Poodle, Jewel y posteriormente su gato. Mientras que Jewel hace las paces son su mascota ofreciéndole usar su tiara favorita junto con darle más cojines. Línea de tiempo *Storm E. aún tiene pensamientos por partir de Lalaloopsyland. Nótese que la razón de este sentimiento es porque aún está preocupada de sus rechazos anteriores en los otros pueblos como se ve en su canción del episodio anterior. También su filosofía de "Cada quién por su lado" pudo haberla adoptado después de que alguien cercano a ella cambió drásticamente y tuviesen diferencias de opinión. *Poodle es la primera cliente animal de Jewel (Sin contar su mascota) *Poodle en realidad es de color rosa y su previo color gris era por su exposición al polvo. *Este es otro posible episodio en la cual la gata de Jewel pudo haber empezado a tener gatitos. Esto es debido a que el gato de Storm E. presenta síntomas de estar "enamorado" (un eufemismo de que está en celo) *Si la gata de Jewel comenzó a tener los gatitos antes de este episodio, un síntoma de que los tiene es que presenta mal humor con Poodle. *Spot es la que consuela a Storm E. con el consejo de que las personas pueden cambiar por dentro o fuera, pero esto no arruinará su amistad en su caso. *A Bird le ocurre un accidente y Rosy le venda el torso mientras las chicas buscan a sus gatos. *El auto de Peanut hace un cameo cuando Storm E. le pregunta a Ace sobre el paradero de su gato. Esto implica que la propia Peanut está presente de manera indirecta en la serie de Netflix. Instancias de cuarta pared *Storm E. se dirige a la audiencia cuando dice "Nadie contesta" Personajes *Forest Evergreen *Storm E. Sky *Jewel Sparkles *Spot Splatter Splash *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Dot Starlight Cameos *Forest Evergreen *Sunny Side Up *Berry Jars 'N' Jam *Ace Fender Bender Errores *Durante el final de "A friend to the end", Poodle llega donde Storm E. teniendo adornos de estrellas y una de las tiaras de Jewel. Pero cuando se apoya en la pierna de Storm E. en un gesto de cariño, estos adornos no están presentes. *''Doblaje latino'': Mientras hablaba con la gata de Jewel, Rosy dijo: (refiriéndose al gato de Storm E.) "...él no quiere menos a Jewel ahora que te quiere a ti también.". Cuando en realidad debió haber dicho Storm E. en vez de Jewel. *''Argumentales'': La discusión entre Jewel y Storm E. se inició porque según Storm E."Jewel hace que todo sea como ella", pero luego se implica que el inicio del conflicto fue porque "Storm E. detesta que Poodle sea rosa en lugar de gris" por una frase de Jewel no relacionada a la discusión y porque Spot lo menciona para aconsejar a Storm E. en "A friend to the end". El que este consejo provoque el fin de la discusión entre Jewel y Storm E. implica que hubo un cambio de guion referente a la solución del clímax en el episodio. Esta versión final del guion deja a Spot como alguien desinformada la cual provoca que Jewel le "devuelva la jugada" a Storm E. Referencias en:Jewel's Adventures in Pet Sitting Categoría:Primera temporada de Somos las Lalaloopsy